The World National Pregnancy Center
by popi890
Summary: What happens when you take three pregnant, hormonal nations and their partners, and have them all live together in one house? Spamano, Gerita, Prucan, possible Sufin and USUK later on
1. You're What?

** Ahhh! My first Fanfic! This story will be a super fluffy mpreg! (Because everyone needs a good mpreg in their life) Chapter one really doesn't hold a lot of conflict, that comes later, so just please bear with it! . **

**I'll try to update at least once a month, but do not hold me to that, if you do you will be sorely disappointed. **

**Disclaimer~ Wow, if I owned Hetalia...hmmm so many cannon pairings..Sadly however this has not happened. Yet. **

**Oh p.s. there will be cursing and OOC'ness, I mean come on they are pregnant! **

**Rated T just to be safe **

**The Vargas-Carriedo House Madrid, Spain **

"Antonio!" cried Romano."Get you're a** in here!"

"Coming Lovi~!" Spain responded from their bedroom. He skipped into the living room where he saw Romano standing there, tightly clutching something in his fist. He ran to Romano, grabbing him tightly around his midsection. "Aww what's wrong mi tomate?"

"Get off of me Bastardo!" Romano shoved Spain away, glaring at him.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled.

Spain gave Romano a confused look."But Lovi, what did I do?"

"This you Bastard! This!" exclaimed Romano as he shoved the item he had been clutching into Antonio's face. Spain looked at the object that had been trusted into his face. It was white stick that smelled of urine. In the middle, a bright pink plus sign stood out.

"I-I don't understand Lovi! What is this?"

Romano exhaled harshly. "You idiota! Ugh… Sono incinta! Stiamos per avere un bambino! He shouted in Italian.

"¿qué?" asked Spain, still not comprehending. Spain had never had a firm grasp of Italian and couldn't understand what Romano was trying to tell him.

In an uncharacteristic move, Romano then grabbed Antonio's shirt and pulled himself to Antonio's chest.

Trying again in Spanish, he told the dense Spaniard, "Bastardo! Estoy embarazada!"

This time, when Antonio replied "¿qué?, it was from shock rather than confusion.

"I'm F*cking pregnant!" Romano tried again, hoping to gain some sort of reaction from Spain. Glaring he looked into Spain's face, hissing "You did this to me you f*cking bastard! I…."

Spain didn't let him finish. He seized Romano, encircling his arms around the Italian's waist; he lifted him up and spun him in a circle. "Voy a ser un papá! Oh Lovi estoy tan feliz! Te amo Lovi! Te amo mucho!" cried Spain as small tears formed in his eyes. He knew that male nations were able to get pregnant, but he had never imagined that it would happen to his little Lovi! He couldn't believe he was going to be a father.

"Put me down Spagna!" Lovi's demanding tone broke his train of thought.

"Oh but Lovi i'm so happy! We're having a bebé!"

Though he would never show it, Romano was overjoyed with the reaction he had just received from Antonio. Although unfounded, he had been unable to quelch the small fear that Spain might be angry when he told him, or even say he was leaving him. However Spain was still bursting with pride.

"Do you know how far along you are mi tomate?"

Romano shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure, but i think I'm only two months along."

Spain grinned. "Oh Lovi I'm just so excited, but you know what happens next right?"

"Yeah yeah bastard I know!" Romano chided. "I just want to go call Feliciano first."

"Okay mi amore! I'll start packing! But first..." Taking Romano into his arms he showed the fiery Italian exactly why he was known as the country of passion. Finally pulling away as Romano gasped for breath, Spain winked as he gave Romano's flat abdomen a rub. Before his tomato could retaliate, he ran to their room to being packing their belongings.

"Bastard!" Romano growled towards the direction of the Spaniard. He collected himself and and went to call his brother, hoping to avoid that damn potato eater.

**The Vargas-Beilschmidt house Berlin, Germany**

"IIIITTTTALLLY! VAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Germany yelled as he stormed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom the two shared. Italy looked at the pregnancy test in Germany's hand.

"Oh that! Well Doitsu, I was feeling really sick, so sick that i didn't even want pasta! Can you imagine!? Anyway so then I went to the doctor's and he told me that I should go take a pregnancy test and then go see him again! Hey Germany, did you know nations could get pregnant! I had no idea! I wond..."

"Get to the point Italy." interjected the German.

"Okay okay! anyway so then i went to the store and the pretty lady gave me a weird look and told me which test to buy. I took it home and peed on it but nothing happened! So I thought it was broken and threw it away. Then i felt better and ate some pasta, but then you can in here and started yelling at me! Whaaaa what did i do wrong Germany?" The Italian was quickly turning to hysterics.

"Nein, i wasn't yelling at you" Germany replied, trying to pacify his overemotional lover. "But these things take around 15 minutes to show the result Feli, you should have been patient and waited."

"Oh well what does it say then Germany?"

Germany let out a deep sigh. "Vell it seems you're pregnant."

"Yahooo~~!" cried Veneciano. "Oh Germany I can't wait! she's going to be so cute ve~! whaaa! I'll make sure she's super fashionable!" Italy started glomping over Germany.

"Feliciano this is serious! You're going to be a mutter und I'm going to be a vater. Our whole life is going to change!"

"Ve~ but Ludwig! It's going to change for the better! I love you so much Germany! Ti amo!"

Italy leaned into the chest of the somewhat shell shocked German. Germany watched as the Italian settled in and looked up at him before giving him a kiss. "Ich liebe dich" Germany whispered. "Ich liebe dich".

Eventually Germany remembered the forgotten papers on his desk and reluctantly excused himself to go and tend to them. Ve~ i should call Fratello! thought Italy. He started heading over to the phone. But it started ringing before he got there. He picked up the phone and answered, "Ciao! Questo è Veneciano."

"Hey feli" Romano responded.

"Hey fratello! I was just going to call you! I have some great news. "

"Oh really? I have news too, although I'm not exactly sure how good it is."

"Yay! That's so cool! Let's both say it at the same time kay?"

"You idiota! How will we be able to hear what we say?"

"Oh come on fratello, lets just try it kay?" Veneciano asked hopefully.

"Fine." Came Romano's curt response.

" Okay Romano uno, due, tre.."

Simultaneously, the two Italian's exclaimed, "I'm having a bambino!/ I'm pregnant!"

There was a pregnant pause before Romano yelled, "NO! You can't have that potato bastards child! I won't let you!" Romano growled.

"Oh Fratello! stop being so dramatic. I can't believe we're both having babies at the same time! This is magnifico! Germany thinks I'm about two months along, what about you? do you think yours will be a boy or a girl? I think we're having a girl!"

Romano could just see the stupid smile on Feli's face. That damn potato bastard was NOT going to get away with this. "I think I'm about two months as well, but i think that the baby's going to be a boy. I don't know if i would be able to handle raising a girl."

"Sí! that's right!" Feliciano heard in the background. "This house would be too full of angst for anyone to stand to visit!"

"Spain you bastardo!" Romano started to chase Spain out of the living room, remembering that he was still on the phone with Feli, he told him, "Well Feli, I need to go remind that bastard Antonio who's boss!" Romano exclaimed.

"But Lovi! I thought Spain was the Seme and you were the Uke! So Spain must be YOUR boss."

Romano nearly had a heart attack. He stuttered saying, "s-h-ha-ma-m...FELICIANO why the HELL do you know what those words are?!"

Spain laughed again. "Dammit all!" Romano cried, he really wanted to go smack that bastard. "Goodbye Feli! I'll see you later!" he barked.

"Bye bye fratello! see you there!" with a smile, North Italy hung up the phone and began packing.

**The Williams-Beildschmidt house Ottawa, Canada **

Matthew sat on the floor of his bathroom, a look of disbelief spread across his face. He stared at the test in his hand. He felt the urge to vomit. "How do i tell Gilbert?" he whispered. He wondered, "what if he doesn't want to be a father? What if he leaves? What if, What if.." His inner rant was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Birdie?" Asked a thick German accent.

"Are you okay? It's totally unawesome to lock yourself in the bathroom for an hour. especially after getting someone as awesome as me into the mood and then just run away! Seriously Mattie, not cool."

Receiving no response he tried again. "Come on Birdie i'm really getting worried!" Still nothing. "Okay well I'm coming in anyway!" Prussia turned the knob sharply, breaking it and gaining himself entrance into the room.

When he stepped in, what he saw nearly broke his heart. He sat down on the floor next to his lover. "What's wrong Birdie?" he asked, throwing his arm around the Canadian and pulling him into his chest. He began stroking his hair, keeping mind of the Canadian's 'special' curl. That curl was only to be touched after sunset for nighttime activities (Mattie's rule).

Matthew started crying. Gilbert was being so sweet! He just couldn't stop imagining what would happen if Prussia left him. Gilbert remained quiet. Ever since he started dating the Canadian he had been getting better and better with dealing with people's emotions. however, he still had no idea on how to deal with the crying nation in his arms.

Matthew sighed, this was it. He had to tell him, he would find out eventually when he started showing. Tentatively, the Canadian looked up into the albino's fiery red eyes, he handed him the test. he looked down again, waiting for Gil's response. As for Gilbert, he was in a state of shock.

Prussia looked at the little pink plus sign. Was this really happening? He and Matthew had only been dating for four months. that bat-shit crazy brother of Mattie's was going to tear him a new one.

Then it hit him. He was going to be a Vater! He grabbed Matthew and pulled him closer. "Ich liebe dich mattie! Und ich liebe our awesome baby!" Matthew looked surprised, he really hadn't expected this type of reaction.

"Really?" he questioned. "You're not mad?"

"The hell? Of course I'm not mad! If anyone has a right to be mad it's you, wait is this why you've been in here song long? Because you were worried I'd be mad? Because I'm totally not mad! I can't wait to raise this kid with you!" Matthew started to say something but was silenced with a kiss.

After several minutes, Matthew pulled away, sighing in content. He felt so happy that Gilbert was excited about the baby. Canada, who was still pressed against Gilberts chest, asked him,"You know we have to go soon, right?"

"Ja, I may be an ex nation, but i still know how things are done. kesesese, this kid is going to be so awesome! I bet it's a boy. My sperm's too awesome for it not to be!"

Matthew shook his head at the Prussians typical behavior. "Well we better start packing then eh?"

Prussia grinned wickedly. "Or," Gilbert whispered seductively into Canada's ear, "we could do that later."

Canada blushed as his glasses fogged over. "O-okay" he stammered. Gilbert stood up, lifting Matthew into his arms bridal style. He carried him into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

****Translations** I tried my best! If you are fluent in Spanish, German, or Italian feel free to correct me **

**Mi tomate ~ my tomato **

**Bastardo~ Bastard **

**Idiota~ idiot **

**qué~ what **

**Sono icinta! Stiamos per avere un bambino~ I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby**

**Estoy embarazada~ I'm pregnant **

**Voy a ser un papa~ I'm going to be a dad! **

**Estoy tan feliz~ I'm so happy**

**Te amo/ Ti amo~ I love you **

**Nein~ no**

**Mutter~ mother **

**Vater~ father **

**Ich liebe dich~ I love you **

**Ciao! Questo è Veneciano~ Hello this is Veneciano! **

**Banbino~ Baby **

**If I missed anything just use Google translate. **


	2. Getting settled

**_Heeeeeeeyyyyy. So, I'm not dead! Sorry for the super late update! _**

**_Don't hate me! School was so busy! I promise I'll try to do better . _**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/and follows! You guys rock!_**

* * *

_The World National Pregnancy Center_

_When any nation, whether male or female, becomes pregnant, they and their spouse are sent to a secluded island at an undisclosed location for the protection of both the parent and the new country.__Here, they can rest, relax, and prepare for their new role as parents. They will stay for the duration of the pregnancy, and for the majority of the child's first year._

Romano let out a sigh as he exited the small aircraft. Their flight had taken sixteen hours, due to the necessary precaution of having to fly around aimlessly to throw off anyone interested in hurting the nations. This was made worse due to the fact that Spain had been harassing him the entire trip, trying to rub Romano's still flat stomach. What an Idiot.

He stretched, arching his back as he heard his limbs give a satisfying crack. Spain walked out, carrying both of their suitcases. Before embarking the plane, Lovino had decided that there was absolutely no way in hell that he was carrying his own baggage and that Spain, being the bastard that had knocked him up, it was his duty to carry it.

"Silly little tomate." Spain chuckled.

"What was that bastardo?" Romano turned to face him.

"Nothing Lovi!~" Spain sang innocently as he followed Romano, who had already started moving towards the entrance.

After they entered the building, two more planes landed. One carrying a spacey Italian on the arm of a stoic looking German, the other a timid Canadian walking with an albino Prussian THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

"Yo West!" Prussia greeted his brother. "Fancy seeing you here!" He grinned.

Germany looked surprised. "Ja...but what ARE you doing here bruder?"

(Turns out neither of the two brothers had bothered to call the other ^. ^)

"Birdie's pregnant of course! Kesese looks like nothing can stop the Beilschmidt dynasty! Just look how potent our sperm is! I see you've gotten your little Italian pregnant as well!"

Just as Germany was about to reprimand his brothers crassness, Italy interrupted him saying, "Ve~~ Germany! Romano said he's here already, so can we go see him?" Feliciano asked as he tightened his grip on the Ludwig's arm.

"Ja okay, well brother lets head in."

"Kay West!" Prussia slung his arm over Matthew's shoulder as he grabbed both of their bags with the other. How's that for an ex-nation?

The four walked into the center and were amazed with what they saw. The room was decorated in light, airy and peaceful colours. The walls were a pale peach, paired with light hardwood; this created a feeling of peace and relaxation. In the center of the room were three couches, situated so that they were facing each other and formed a sort of circle.

Spain and Romano, having been instructed to wait on the couches until the rest of their group arrived, waved them over, well, Spain waved them over. Romano simply scowled at the lot of them. Soon everyone was sitting comfortably, waiting for someone to come and give them further instruction.

Fifteen minutes later, in walked Tino and Berwald Oxenstierna, volunteers at WNPC. Tino knew first hand just how important feeling safe and comfortable was for a pregnant nation. Heck, He'd been there two times himself.

Finland greeted the group, saying, "Welcome to the World National Pregnancy Centre! I see that you're all first timers so I hope that we can make your stay here as pleasant as possible!"

Sweden, in place of a greeting, simply mumbled in agreement with what the Nordic had just said.

Tino surveyed the group placed before him. Romano looked like he was ready to kill both Germans. Spain was trying to pacify his fiery lover, patting his back and trying to start a conversation with him. Canada simply looked embarrassed, though this was due to a grinning Prussian whispering something (most likely inappropriate) into his ear. Germany desperately was trying to calm the Italian, who was hyperventilating over whether or not there would be pasta available at every meal.

"Okay Ber! Let's go show everyone to their rooms!"

Tino and Berwald led the group down an adjoining hallway. Stopping at the first door, Tino pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket. One each key was a Yin-Yang symbol, made of both the German, and the Italian flags.

"Ve~ Germany! They're so cute!" Italy announced as Tino gave him the Keys. He handed one to Germany who then unlocked the door. They opened the door to their room and stepped inside.

The room opened up to a reasonable sized sitting room with an armchair in the corner, a soft sofa, and a television propped up on the wall. To the right was a small Kitchenette and table with chairs. Further down was a spacious master bedroom with a large king sized bed and dresser.

"You two can stay here while we show the others to their rooms." Tino told Feliciano and Ludwig, as the group headed down the hall to show the other two couples to their rooms.

~ **One month later** (time skip because the authoress was having writers block 3) ~

"GODDAMNIT!" Romano cried as he pulled and tugged at the clasp of his trousers. "Stupid Antonio with his stupid baby. Turning me into a fucking balloon!"

Antonio chuckled as he listened to Lovino's rant. Now that he was in his third month his clothes were becoming tighter and tighter around his midsection. It was only a matter of time before they became too small for him.

Lovino walked into the sitting room. "Cazzo! Guess I'm going pants less!" He cried as he landed on the couch with a huff, wearing only a halfway buttoned dress shirt and boxers.

"I don't see anything wrong with that mi amore!" Antonio winked from his position at the counter.

"Idiot." Romano muttered as he grabbed the remote and switched on the TV to a Spanish soap opera. Turning his head he narrowed his eyes, "Don't say a word!" he glared at the smirking Spaniard.

He didn't know why, but ever since the end of his second month he found that watching these stupid shows was one of the high points of his day. Antonio moved over to the couch where Romano was sitting; bringing with him two tomatoes and a cup of coffee for Lovino. ((Yes. pregnant women, and countries, can drink caffeine. It's perfectly safe.))

When Antonio settled in, Lovino leaned into his shoulder, taking the cup of coffee from him. "Mine's better" he muttered.

"Sure it is mi querido~" Spain responded, wrapping his arm around Romano's shoulders and pulling him closer. He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Romano let out as small sigh of content as he watched the screen. The main character had just found out that she was pregnant and she didn't know who the father was. But it turns out that the baby's father is actually her husband's secret gay lover's brother. Lovino was entranced from all the drama.

Antonio, not very interested in the show, spent the following half hour playing with Romano's hair (not his 'special' curl), paying with the hem of his shirt, and petting and rubbing his belly. This is turning out to be a pretty calm day. Romano thought.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

**Yay! Everyone loves Spamano! And if you don't, then you're going to have major issues with this story ;) **

**Don't give up on this story! I promise I'll try my best to update more. **


End file.
